


The Bet

by danddy_64



Series: Tales from the Shadows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better the betting your loved one they can't hold back from doing something they do constantly? Using every sensual trick and sultry way in your skill set to make them lose!</p><p>Smutty one shot based off a picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi guys!!! I'm back!!! I got such an amazing response to my last posting in the Light Series that my use was really happy and let me start on my new projects already. I have the first chapter of the new multi-chapter story completed and off to my fabulous beta warehouseluver13... so be on the lookout for that story to start up
> 
> Now for this one... I have a friend that has been reading my works for over 10 years and knows me while in real life. He knows how hard it is for me to come out of my shell. And it is worse when dealing with sex and others so he challenged me to write a series of smutty one-shots based on a few pictures he sent me. So here is the first. He wants me to use this to help make my writing on this topic better so please leave a review and let me know how I did.
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and you will probably never see any of these ideas on it... not right for TV
> 
> I'M STILL NEW AT POSTING ON THIS SITE AND UNSURE HOW TO GET PICTURE TO WORK... here is the link to the photo on my tumblr page  
> http://mrsalh32611.tumblr.com/image/140961435336

“Felicity, Baby.” Oliver growled as he gazed up at her. She smiled down at him, cheekily as he as if challenging his demand.

 

Oliver and Felicity had had a very comfortable dinner when the idea came to mind. He loved how vocal she was in life. Not only at work or around others when she felt nervous or awkward, but in the bedroom as well. He knew that she couldn't help it.

 

She had been teasing him about his training shirtless, _yet again_ , when the challenge was born.

 

“Felicity, if you make a noise you lose our bet.” Oliver grinned as he held his head above her abdomen.

 

Felicity wiggled to try and bring his attention back to what he had been doing prior. She was stretched out below him, stark naked and sweaty; her hand covering her mouth to fight the urge to scream out. Oliver had been enjoying her body, driving her to the edge of pleasure before backing off to tease her further.

 

As soon as he had them back at the penthouse, the deal was that she was not allowed to say a single word. He had walked her into their living room and made her stand and strip slowly out of her stunning, hip hugging, deep blue cocktail dress. Leaving her in her new gold strap stilettos, as well as her tantalizing deep blue satin and black lace bra and panty set, with matching garter and black thigh high stockings that he had purchased for her.

 

There was no real reason behind the purchases other than to spoil her. He had recently started to get his wealth back and knew all he wanted to do with it was give Felicity the life she deserved, anything in the world she desired. Starting with a night out to celebrate his return to the 1% of Star City’s society, as well as her recent success with the third model of the power pack from Palmer Tech and the fact that they had stopped yet another seedy bad guy before they destroyed Star City.

 

Once she was out of the deep blue dress that had cutouts along her body that showcased her curves and skin, tempting Oliver all night long; he took his time stripping her bare. Kissing, nipping, and suckling at every inch of skin he could; leaving bite marks and bruises she knew would be there for days to come but had no care in the world for that fact at this moment. He had pulled her hair down from the fancy braid she had it in for dinner and ran his fingers through it, testing just how long Felicity could hold out without commenting on him taking too long. When she bit into her lower lip, so hard she swore she could taste blood, he knew this would be a night they would both enjoy and not forget for a long time to come.

 

He had used his teeth and tongue to slowly strip her remaining clothes off, only allowing his hands to help when necessary. Otherwise they were planted on her hips, digging into the skin and slowly massaging it under his touch.

 

He unclasped her bra and just as he turned her around to strip her of it, she raised her hands to help. He shook his head while grinning heatedly at her. She knew he enjoyed control and power, especially in the bedroom, and couldn't deny that it turned her on a bit to see him like this. So she let him play it out, indulging in the fantasy that was coming to life. He bit down on one shoulder, sucking the skin around her bra strap for a moment, before looping his tongue below it and drawing it up into his mouth. He slid it down off her shoulder, dragging his lips softly across the skin there as he passed over it, until he released the strap and let it fall down her upper arm. He repeated the process on her other shoulder. Her arms were hanging by her sides so as the second strap fell, it pulled the bra down with it; freeing her breasts to the cool air in the loft. Her nipples hardened at the touch from the crisp breeze and Oliver felt his pants tighten around him. He was determined to make her beg and scream before the night was through though so he would not give in just yet. No, he had plans.

 

Oliver stepped back and sat down on the edge of the sofa, pulling her to stand between his open, bent knees. His hands ran up and down her sides slowly and tenderly, from her hips to just under her breasts, taunting her delicate skin and causing goosebumps to appear. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt a rush of heat flood to her core. She wanted him desperately. She opened her mouth to tell him he had teased her enough but the smirk on his face made her remember the bet and she closed her mouth again.

 

He chuckled a moment then went back to studying the incredible woman before him. He knew would have dreamed that a day would come when Felicity Smoak would be willingly standing in front of him, half naked and nearly begging for him to fuck her. He was grateful to whatever power or deity had blessed him with such a gift and planned on worshipping her tonight in their place. He slid forward, wanting to move closer to her skin; needing to taste it again. Smell her near him. He felt the warm of her under his hands and grew even harder. He could never deny just how affected he became around her. Not after tasting her and having her already. She was his only vice, his only drug of choice, and he would never give her up.

 

He began to nip and bite at her abdomen, leaving sloppy open mouth kisses all over her skin. A huffed moan escaped her lips and he knew she wanted this now. She was ready for the teasing to stop. But he loved this. The power, the control. It was a high for him and he wasn't ready to stop just yet. He continued to assault her stomach as his fingers played with the string of her panties. He loved that she wore g-string panties by choice. A little naughty side to the innocent IT genius she showed the world. A sultry side he had indulged in greatly in the last few months. He saw her breathing pick up, her chest rising and falling faster, and knew she was already pretty wound up.

 

Wanting to drag this on a bit longer and wanting to feel her spread out beneath his body, Oliver pushed her to take a step back then rose off the couch. Without saying a word, he entwined their fingers and pulled her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Slowly he walked her to their bed but the desire to taste her lips and skin again was too much and he wrapped around her as he drew her lips to his. Soon his tongue was tracing her lower lip, as if asking to be granted entrance to her mouth. She opened up for him as she sighed yet again and he pressed her body into his, hard, as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach up to his lips. He bent his knees slightly and sunk down, his hands gliding over her curves until they stopped high on the back of her thighs. He gripped them hard and as if she was reading his mind, she hopped slightly in the air and he pulled her up his body; her legs wrapping and twisting around his waist as his hands gripped hard to her plump ass. Another moan escaped her but was silenced by his lips on hers.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver started as he leaned back away from her only to feel her start nipping and suckling down his neck. “I will allow moans and whimpers. But no words. Not even my name. You speak and I win. Deal?”

 

Felicity looked up at him at that and saw the smug grin on his face. He knew that she would never pass up a challenge. Not with him. Because she hated when he won. So he wasn't surprised to see her nod a second later before returning to his neck.

 

Suddenly they were falling and she found herself pressed into the mattress by Oliver’s thick body. She reached down between them to start pulling out his dress shirt but he reached down and stopped her. “No. Right now is about you and only you. I am going to make you cum over and over. Until I feel you have been properly worshipped for the amazing, remarkable, sexy woman you are.” Oliver’s voice was husky as he peppered her chest with kisses before locking his back with his passionately. So he started down her neck again, towards her collarbone; stopping shortly to suck on it and bite it, leaving his mark.

 

They had a rule about hickies after Curtis had found a memorable one on the back of her neck one day. One she was not quite aware of as Oliver had given it to her while taking her from behind. Now he was only allowed to leave them where clothes could cover them. Not that he minded. He loved watching her dress and undress and seeing her skin marked by him. He sank down further over her chest only to stop between her breasts. He nipped at the sensitive skin there before moving over to one of her breasts. Taking it into his mouth slowly and softly running his flattened tongue around the pebbled bud on it, she moaned again and her back arched up to met his lips; desiring more of him already. His other hand lifted and cupped her other breast as he pinched its nipple between his fingers harshly and played with the mass roughly. The different sensations, different degrees of touch, drove her closer to her first orgasm of the night.

 

He knew she needed more to get off. He could get her close by pleasuring her breasts but never fully there. So he trailed his free hand up her inner thigh until he found her still clothed apex. He trailed his fingers along the lines of the panties, teasing her a bit before pressing into her through the panties. He could feel how wet she already was and she gasped as he found her clit and circled it with his finger, pressing it down only to release it a moment later. She bucked her hips up, needing more friction to get off completely. She was so close and she wanted it so badly.

 

Oliver released her breast with a pop before nipping his way back up to her ear. “Do you want to cum?” Felicity nodded but his grin grew. “If you want it, I need to hear the words. Beg me. Beg me to let you cum. Come on Baby. I know you want to. You're already so damn wet. Your new panties are soaked. Feel it?” He pressed into her again and she could feel the soaking material press into her sensitive skin, driving her closer. She was she close to breaking but she was too stubborn to give in.

 

Oliver saw her willpower fight back and a fire grow in her eyes. He knew she was putting on a fight and it only drove him into the game more. He was going to take it easy on her but that side of her brought out the annoying child in him that always had to win. Always had to be right. Now the real games were about to start.

 

That's how they ended up here. Oliver between her legs, eating her pussy as she fought the urge to scream out. He had slowly stripped her of her shoes, taking care to undo the straps without tearing her stockings. Then he kissed up and down her legs, coating every inch of them in his touch, before unclasping her garter belt and stripping her of it and her stockings. With the stockings he had taken his time, slowly sliding them down over her long legs, causing her to throw her head back as she desperately needed more than the teasing he was giving her at that moment. When he finally stripped her of her panties, he had first bent down between her legs and kissed along her bikini line then softly bit the fabric that covered her apex as his fingers dug at the strings over her hips. He pulled to small piece of fabric free of her hips only to release it from his hands and pull them off of her the rest of the way with his teeth. The sight had Felicity melting and she felt a new wave of heat flood her body. He had driven her to her edge a few times now but every time he stopped before she could cum. She purred and whimpered to try and beg him to hurry up or let her have her pleasure fully but all the sounds did was drive him on and he kept to his plan.

 

He was back down to her pussy, enjoying the taste of her as he feasted. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt as if she was floating and weighted deep into the mattress all at once. She could feel her orgasm building up yet again and she couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted to cum. She _needed_ to. She wiggled and squirmed again, trying to get more pressure from Oliver’s tongue and lips to drive her to her end but she couldn't get it. There just wasn't enough pressure to get her there.

 

Suddenly she felt two of his fingers invaded her. She gasped as her back launched off the mattress. He bottomed out, up to his knuckles, inside her before pulling them back out only to assault her again. She panted louder as she flopped back to the bed, feeling him suck her clit into his mouth again. She was so close and when he sped up his fingers, curling them inside her to reach that one spot he always did perfectly, and adding a hum of his lips to the mix; she knew it wasn't long before she would cum. Her leg began to shake and she curled her toes into the bed as she grasped at the duvet around her. She started to buck her hips a bit, riding not only his fingers but twisting her hips to change to angle his tongue crossed her clit. One of her hands slammed down onto one of her breasts, kneading it as her moans grew louder.

 

Oliver knew she was close. He could feel the way her pussy was tightening around his fingers, sucking them back into her deeper with each thrust. Her inner walls were fluttering and her legs shaking with the force she was holding back.

 

“Baby, if you want it, you know what I want.” Oliver growled from between her legs, not even rising up this time. She felt the puffs of his hot breath against her clit and almost melted at that. She wanted it. She _needed_ it. _Now_! Felicity bit her lip, trying so hard to hold on to her last bit of strength but he had her on edge for nearly 45 minutes now and she couldn't hold back any more.

 

“Please! Cum! Please!” Felicity panted quietly, unable to form a coherent sentence or thought. Her voice sounded strained and strange to her. As if his treatment of her had made a whole other person within her come out.

 

“I know you can be louder than that, Felicity. Come on. Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you?” Oliver’s smug smirk was back but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was finally getting her release.

 

Felicity huffed out a breath then groaned. “I want to cum. I want you to make me scream while I cum for you Oliver!”

 

“Now, that's more like it. Whatever you want Baby.” Oliver snickered before returned to his task. He pumped her a few more times, harder and faster than before. Even adding a third finger. He also sucked and licked her clit more, keeping in rhythm with his hand. His free hand traveled up her body to find her breast that she had not seized yet. He rubbed it harshly and teased it's nipple as she pleasured the other one just the same. It only took a couple more moments before Felicity’s back rose off the bed and she screamed out his name loudly as she came undone. Oliver released her clit and breast only to move his free hand down, working her through her orgasm and drawing it out for as long as he could. Another hit her just after the first ended and Felicity sat up with its force, panting and gasping for air as she moaned through it. Oliver still pumped his fingers into her, wanting to draw out as much of her pleasure as he could. He only slowed when she flopped back down to the bed, a fleshy mound of sated goo.

 

He pulled his finger free of her and slowly moved up her body back to her lips, pressing a soft kiss here and there into her salty, sweaty skin as he moved. Once at her lips, he drew her in for a quick passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue but being cautious of the fact her was still quite winded. He pulled back moments later only to draw his fingers into his mouth and clean them of her juices. A satisfied smirk on his face as he saw desire darken her eyes while she watched him taste her again.

 

Felicity finally felt her breathing slow down and even out so she smiled up at Oliver as she let out a big breath slowly and purred at him.

 

“You know what this means right?”

 

Felicity was confused for a second before catching on. “Fine. But if I am not wearing panties for a day, it has to be one where I am not at Palmer Tech all day. Would be a waste then.”

 

“Not really. I could always come over for lunch and afterwards enjoy a wonderful dessert. Or you could…”

 

“If you say send you pictures of my naked self during the day, I will find a way to not only tell Thea about how her sofa really broke but inform Diggle of what happened in the Bunker last week.”

  
Oliver considered the wrath his two teammates would rain down on him of those actions taken then grinned devilishly at her. “Would be worth every second of them yelling at me to know my wife was sitting at work, send me dirty pictures and thinking of all the naughty things I could be doing to her.”


End file.
